


A Dangerous Game

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dildos, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, My First Smut, Other, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You think Loki will enjoy video games, seeing as he seems to enjoy their physical counterpart. But what will you do when he begins to enjoy them a little too much - use your own charm?





	A Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing explicit content of any magnitude lol, tell me what you think!  
> ALSO while I'm here u should read my other Loki/reader, six trillion years.. shameless self promo  
> aight enjoy

You were rather taken upon realizing Loki didn't despise Midgard.

He quite enjoyed some aspects actually, rickrolling seemed to be a favorite, alongside surreal humor and mindless entertainment.

You hadn't expected him to enjoy video games so much, but there was certainly no complaint. He was huddled in your beside, remote in hand, taking the rainbow bridge level on Mario Kart rather personally. Rain lashed against the panes of your humble apartment, the TV was a hearth that warmed the room, but there was a terrible draft. Loki liked Nintendo a lot, amazing how far a company could get by just making their games... Fun. He was dressed quite casually, green shirt and normal black pants, while you were clad in a white shirt of his.

You were caught up in an intense battle of wits, but for the 32nd time that afternoon, he had won, after belting you with a green shell.

"You've just gotta be cheating, Loki, I've only just taught you how to play a few hours ago! How are you so good at this!" You drop the remote, rather upset. You were quite good at games, you thought, all tricks and traps, though it shouldn't come as a surprise that the god of such endeavors was better.

"It takes, time and skill and strategy," his voice is a conversational whisper, "perhaps I'll... Expand your mind one day. But for now," he moves to get up, makeshift blanket fort splaying out, but you're quite cozy and not quite ready for this rainy afternoon to end yet.

Quickly thrusting the remote towards him, "Please, just one more game! Play with me again, I need to get better."

He smiles at you invitingly, catching you off guard. "Alright, perhaps this once, I'll play with you."

You giggle and toss the remote into his eager hands. He pouts, but complies, perhaps you hadn't caught his drift?

This sets off a familiar chain though, and another four games ensue. You only come out on top once.

"That's it! I'll get you this time!" You are getting rather passionate now, how could you not? Loki thought this passion was all in the wrong place, however, as you tended to ignore your physical actions when in the mind.

You know how dogs and cats walk in circles to make themselves comfortable? You were quite similar, but your seat of choice for today was Loki's lap, and he wasn't sure how to respond to your "getting comfortable." He wasn't complaining at all, no, he thought you were just brilliant down there, but he wanted to win as much as you. He gulped as your hips began to get a little too close.

You conceal a grin.

 _Desperate times call for desperate measures_ , you think.

The only sounds in the room were the mashing of buttons, sound effects, and the occasional quips from one of you, but something was amiss. Everytime Loki got too far ahead for your liking, you began to grind on him, enough for it to be noticable, but subtly enough to make him think it was because you were too passionate about the game. He didn't make a sound, but his movements faltered, letting you earn two victories.

"Haha! I really got you that time." You slink back into his chest, "Man enough to go again?"

There's a spark in his eyes, unbeknownst to you, "I'd love to go again." Loki had realized what you were doing the fourth time you won, but you couldn't truly be expected to trap the renowned trickster?

He was going to use a counter method on you, if you will.

He had gotten rid of most of the CPUS, his Yoshi far ahead of you, and as he had expected you began to grind on him again.

"Not this time, my love." You think he is referring to a potential loss, but as you advance, he shoves his remote into your bust and gets close to the edge of the ramp, causing the controller to vibrate.

"Ah, Loki!" Your breathing stutters and body madly heats up at the erotic sensation, "That's cheating!" He takes the opportunity to surpass you.

He won - damn him!

"Cheating, is that right? Is that what you would call your lovely little ass all _over_ my -" you would have laughed if you weren't so angry and aroused.

"T-That was different? Call it creative thinking on my part!"

"Is that right? Creative thinking?" His grip around you tightens.

"It is!" You are grinding on him faster, non-stop.

He went to the game's settings, to where the rumble feature could be turned on or off. Pressing the controller with - _oh, so much pressure_ \- on your crotch, he kept switching between on and off so it continued to vibrate in intervals. Your grinding gets slower, more sensual, as you accommodate to the feeling. But he keeps changing the settings, and you can't predict what he'll do. It was wonderful.

"A-ah!" He moans.

"Nn, ah!" you reciprocate in kind.

The game was soon forgotten.


End file.
